


Waking Up With All Four Quadrants

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Homestuck One-Shots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Ashen-Black Vacillation, Breast Fucking, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Caliginous Vacillation, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Quadrant Vacillation, Recuperacoon Sex, Sollux Captor Has Dual Bulges, Troll Biology (Homestuck), Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: Nepeta wakes up with three of her favorite trolls and has an amazing time living with them.
Relationships: Aradia Medigo/Nepeta Leijon/Sollux Captor, Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido, Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes, Nepeta Leijon/Sollux Captor, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor/Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Series: Lewd Homestuck One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816132
Kudos: 2





	Waking Up With All Four Quadrants

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess from the tags what quadrant each character is with the others?
> 
> Why don't you leave a comment with your guess and then read the fic to find out if you were right!

Nepeta blearily opened her eyes. There was a motion coming toward her. It that made her wince back involuntarily.

???: SHHHHHHHH nep it's only me  
???: Good evening!!

Nepeta blinked as her vision cleared, feeling the wet lips of her moirail against her own. She relaxed as Feferi Piexes lovely face filled her vison and with calm, that a lifetime of mistreatment by forces beyond her control had forced upon her. But that all slipped away under the wetness of Feferi. They broke apart far too soon for the heart players liking. 

NEPETA: :(( < i'm sorry  
FEFERI: 38c  
FEFERI: Don't be sorry!  
FEFERI: We talked about t)(is!!  
FEFERI: It is not your fault w)(at your brain t)(inks will )(appen!  
NEPETA: :33 < sorr-wait sorry fur saying sor-

Feferi kissed her again, cutting off her stuttering apology. Nepeta appreciated her morning smooches, they made her feel alive. The Witch of Life pulled back and gave Nepeta a meaningful look. She loved that look.

Nepeta shifted, realizing that she was tangled up in her. Legs every which way, shirts off, bulges almost touching. She nearly slid under the surface she felt so secure. But then she felt something behind her. It wrapped around her stomach and, before she could freak out, it started kissing her neck. 

SOLLUX: yeah nep, take it fr0m me  
SOLLUX: ain't n0 p0int 0f getting s0 d0wn 0n y0urself like that  
SOLLUX: y0u g0t t0 embrace the little things  
SOLLUX: kinda like i'm d0ing n0w  
NEPETA: :33 < h33 h33 h33!  
NEPETA: :33 < alright! alright! i get it!!  
NEPETA: :33 < ha! ha! ha!  
NEPETA: :33 < would my matesprit and kismesis give me five seconds to breath??!?  
FEFERI: No way! T)(en you would say more )(orrible t)(ings about yourself and t)(en I would )(ave to kiss you again to make you stop!  
NEPETA: :33 < i get it already!  
NEPETA: :33 < no more negative talk!!  
NEPETA: x33 < i was sl33py  
SOLLUX: if y0u're that tired, i guess we sh0uld play with y0u until y0u g0 back t0 sleep.  
SOLLUX: what d0 y0u think fef?  
FEFERI: )(mmmmmmm...  
FEFERI: Maybe we s)(ould grab some grub first?  
NEPETA: :33 < but then we would have to get up  
ARADIA: yeah *yawn* im with nep on this one  
ARADIA: whoever wants to get out of the coon say "aye"  
SOLLUX: eye  
SOLLUX: ha, get it? because mine d0n't...0kay i'll shut up  
FEFERI: -Eel!  
NEPETA: :33 < aye unfurtunately

Nepeta's moirail glared at her from behind Sollux, half out of the sopor. Slime clung to Aradia's breasts like a fake sea dweller's seashells. Nepeta knew from Feferi that REAL sea-trolls didn't wear them because they "Chafe my clams something gog awful!" and could only get her to wear them on special occasions. Or not wear them if the case maybe.

ARADIA: What the heck nep? I thought you had my back here!  
NEPETA: Nyaa~ i did! but my tummy just growled at me and i'm feeling a bit ravenous

As if to demonstrate her point, Nepeta's stomach growled again, much louder than before. Aradia rolled her eyes theatrically.

ARADIA: fiiiiinnnnneeeeee  
ARADIA: as long as breakfast is small round confectionaries  
FEFERI: Just call t)(em pancakes! It's so muc)( better!!  
ARADIA: oh la de da~ getting all fancy with the words today huh?  
ARADIA: excuse me while i chuck that nonsense into the load gaffer  
ARADIA: oh im sorry the "toilet"  
FEFERI: Rude. 38O  
FEFERI: I just t)(ink t)(at you don't )(ave to waist five seconds saying words t)(at )(ave a perfectly good alternative t)(at takes less time!

Aradia pulled herself up, she towered above them all. She glared daggers at her kismesis. Both her moirail and matesprit noticed that the slime that had been covering her ample chest had drifted down, leaving her breasts exposed. This did nothing to deter Aradia and only made make her more intimidating.

ARADIA: look just because you grew up in a nice hive doesnt mean that all of us did!

Feferi was up too, glaring back with equal ferocity. They were in each other's faces, breasts pressed up against one another, trying to establish dominance. From where Nepeta was laying, Aradia appeared to be winning, but that might have been their size difference giving her a preserved advantage. Feferi was making up for it with her enthusiasm by pushing back as much as she could.

FEFERI: Just because some people get t)(eir )(ives blown up doesn't mean you )(ave to take it out on me!  
SOLLUX: (hey, that is a bit harsh bringing that up. i said i was s0rry...)  
ARADIA: this has nothing to do with me! this all has to do with-!  
NEPETA: :33 < ok thats enough black romance fur meow  
NEPETA: >:33 < auspistice powers go!! c3<

Nepeta reached up and grabbed both their breasts with either hand, positioning herself between them.

FEFERI: GASP! ARADIA: GASP!  
NEPETA: :33 < i swear i k33p you two apurrt more than i n33d too  
NEPETA: :33 < why dont you be more civilized in your spade affections like sollux and me?  
FEFERI: W)(at *)(mmm!* w-w)(at you )(ave going on is t)(e tamest kismesissitude I've ever )(eard of!  
FEFERI: I don't sink-*kiss*-T)(INK t)(at is even *)(mm!* counts!!  
NEPETA: :33 < hmmm *kiss*  
NEPETA: :33 < that sounds like a you problem dear  
NEPETA: :33 < maybe if you werent trying so hard you might enjoy it!  
ARADIA: i *gasp*-i dont think this is what youre supposed t-to do for aspis-is-isia-oh-psisi-forget-it, either!  
ARADIA: with your moirail no less!  
NEPETA: :33 < hey meow  
NEPETA: :33 < who is the shipping expurrt here?  
SOLLUX: feferi   
NEPETA: :|| < ...with romance not boats you heathen!! X33  
SOLLUX: hee hee  
ARADIA: well it is definitely not yoooOOOoooohhh!! <>

Aradia did not get to finish her quip before Nepeta brought her mouth to her moirail's other breast and sucked. Feferi gave a devilish grin at Aradia's miss fortune that turned into a grimace as Nepeta squeezed the tips of her nipples. 

FEFERI: N-EP! *O)( s)(it* Auspisticeism does not mean t)(at you )(ave to arrange a t)(reesome!  
NEPETA: :33 < shhhhhh fef!  
NEPETA: :33 < has is ever failed to stop you two befure?  
SOLLUX: ha! n0t that i remember  
SOLLUX: it d0es gets them t0 calm d0wn _reel_ quick  
ARADIA: so00olluxxxx!!  
ARADIA: help me out here!!  
SOLLUX: 0k babe.

Sollux emerged behind Aradia, kissing her neck, his hands tracing her grub scars and down her hips causing Aradia to wine.

ARADIA: SOOLLLUXXXX!!  
SOLLUX: yes? i'm blind n0t deaf  
SOLLUX: i'm helping y0u aren't i?  
ARADIA: this is the opposite of helping!  
ARADIA: what you are doing is-  
ARADIA: ooooh~~ <3

Aradia didn't get to finish her sentence. Sollux's hands had drifted from her sides to her lower tender parts. One stroked her appendage and let it curl and uncurl around his fingers, while his other began to trace the outside of her slit. This caused a pleasure pile-up from four fronts for Aradia.

ARADIA: i thought we wanted breakfaaaaaaaaassttt! <3 <>  
NEPETA: :33 < we are eating _you_ out aren't we?  
SOLLUX: yeah radi, y0u are s0 delici0us~  
ARADIA: oh fuck all of you!!!  
NEPETA: :33 < that is the idea

Feferi was feeling left out of the early evening exercises. She decided to bring her matesprit and auspistice attention back to herself by paying back the favor Nepeta gave her: by grabbing her gazonkers from behind and giving them a squeeze. At the same time, she let her own bulge spread up Nepeta's nook and tenderly let it stroke the outside of it. Nepeta pulled away from Aradia's shame globes to let out a moan.

NEPETA: :33 < roawllll!! i-i thought we were up a-against aa!!  
FEFERI: S)(eeellll, I waaaassss,  
FEFERI: Until SOM-EON-E auspisticed me out of t)(e way and now S)(-E is floating out on my end.  
NEPETA: :33 < *hmm* f-floating?  
FEFERI: Flaking. O)( come on! T)(at was good!  
NEPETA: :33 < ~moan~  
NEPETA: :33 < *miss pounce is v-v-very s-sorry about leaving her mate(oh fef!)sprite out of the c-c-cuttlefish pile*  
NEPETA: :33 < *s-she wishes to ask if y-you would furgive her*  
FEFERI: 38D Cuttlefis)( pile! -E-E-E-E------E!!  
FEFERI: I love t)(at!  
SOLLUX: eh-heh!  
SOLLUX: y0u still really l0ve th0se fish puns _ell_ l0t huh fef?  
FEFERI: O)( stop!! 38DDD  
FEFERI: And by stop I mean keep going!!  
NEPETA: :33 < merow~  
NEPETA: :33 < k33p going?  
NEPETA: ;33 < i _sea_ you are (moan)  
NEPETA: :33 < aw fuck!!  
NEPETA: :33 < *le pounce seas what you a-are doing and captures you with a surprise attack*!!  
FEFERI: !!!!!

Nepeta's tail, which had been lashing with excitement below them unnoticed, had risen and wrapped around Feferi's right leg. The tip lazily brushed against the fuchsia blood's nook slowly flicking across it, back and forth, back and forth, causing Feferi to squirm and gripping the cat troll's breast's for support.

FEFERI: oo)()()()(!!! <3  
FEFERI: I keep *o)(!* forgetting )(ow whale *ooo!* you can man-*o)(!*-manipulate t)(at *)(mm!* t)(ing!  
NEPETA: :33 < im happy you appurrciate it!  
NEPETA: :33 < meow hold me up so i can fuck aradias rumble spheres  
FEFERI: W)(AT?!  
NEPETA: >:33 < beach you heard me!  
NEPETA: :33 < i wanna tit fuck her!  
FEFERI: Aw s)(ell. 38c  
FEFERI: But t)(en I can't tease you!  
NEPETA: :33 < oh im sure you will find someone to k33p you busy ;))  
NEPETA: :33 < please glubfriend?? furr me??  
FEFERI: O)()()( fiiinnnnneee  
FEFERI: Only because i can't resist fis)( puns.  
NEPETA: :33 < i kmeow :))

Reluctantly, Feferi lifted the olive troll up, her weight no problem for the princess. Nepeta love it and wished that she would use her for weights. She liked the way her matesprit's muscular arms curled around her. It made her feel safe while turning her on knowing that Feferi could crush her at any time.

FEFERI: )(ey Nep?  
NEPETA: :33 < yeah fef?  
FEFERI: Are you going to start of w)(at?

Nepeta had been so caught up in thinking about her gillfriends...girlfriend's muscles that she had not noticed that she was now in position. Her bulge twitched, longing to be between Aradia's impressive rumble spheres. Nepeta purred in anticipation. 

NEPETA: :33 < ready radi? :33  
ARADIA: what if i say no?  
NEPETA: :33 < oh i think you will be too busy to even notice me~  
ARADIA: what do meaoOOH!  
ARADIA: feferi!!

With her matesprit lifted out of the way, the fuchsia troll noticed an opening right to her kismesis' nook. After negotiating around Sollux's fingers, who gave her a friendly tug as she passed, found her way in.

FEFERI: W)(y Aradia, w)(at is t)(e matter?  
FEFERI: Are you getting fucked up a river wit)(out a paddle? 38D  
ARADIA: that doesnt even fit with your ocean theme!!  
FEFERI: )(ey...it's still...nautical. 38(  
ARADIA: sollux let go of my bulge so i can get back at her!  
SOLLUX: hmm, i think i have a better idea.  
ARADIA: what are you doing noOW!  
NEPETA: >:33 < furgot about me!

Nepeta had wrapped her legs around the burgundy blood's middle, with her hands to each side of her breasts, squeezing them on her bulge. If she bent herself just right, she could kiss Aradia while still tit fucking her.

ARADIA: no fair! all of you are teaming up on me!  
SOLLUX: and prepare f0r 0ne m0re betrayal!  
SOLLUX: prepare f0r...d0uble...penetrati0n   
ARADIA: you are not going to go up my-!! OH! FUCK!!

One of Sollux's bulges had found its way to Aradia's asshole and, after a bit of liquid was spread around for lube, had wriggled in, and started undulating. His other one played outside of her nook, massaging a spot between her nook and bulge.

ARADIA: FFFFFFUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!! sollux i-i cant take another bulge in my noOOoock!!(fuck)  
ARADIA: im full up!  
FEFERI: )(ere! I'll take it!!  
SOLLUX: why fef, w0uld y0u like me t0 fill y0ur pussy with my c0ck?  
FEFERI: W)(at?  
SOLLUX: aww f0rget it, dumb human w0rds.  
SOLLUX: w0uld y0u like my bulge fef?  
FEFERI: O)(, yes please!!  
ARADIA: you guys are the worst!!

Aradia watched, put out by the palemate's cordial attitude, as Sollux's second bulge drifted over and entwined with Feferi's. It slid along her length until it reached the fuchsia trolls dripping nook. It played around the outside of her folds before sliding in, with Feferi receiving it with so much enthusiasm, that Aradia was suddenly wishing that she had taken his second bulge after all. Nepeta seemed to read her mind and took advantage of the distraction. 

NEPETA: :33 < hmm, did you still want a third bulge radi?  
ARADIA: wh-  
NEPETA: :33 < you can take one in your mouth!!  
ARADIA: fuuuuccckkk

The burgundy troll looked down at the olive appendage wriggling between her tits and groaned as the tip reached out and touched her lips.

ARADIA: *moan* no fuck that fuck a whole wet mess of that!!  
SOLLUX: h0w ab0ut s0me fingers? i still have a free hand  
ARADIA: sollux no-*ohmmhh*

The burgundy covered digits that had been recently been fingering her nook, were now sliding through into her mouth.

SOLLUX: h0w d0 y0u taste?  
ARADIA: *HMHH*!  
NEPETA: :33 < ooh! can i taste her?  
SOLLUX: sure, here leij0n

Nepeta now had Sollux fingers, lapping the crevice's, drinking in as much of Aradia's fluids as she could.

SOLLUX: what d0es she taste like nep?  
NEPETA: :33 < hmm~ strawberry ~purr  
SOLLUX: ha! t0ldja s0 aradia  
SOLLUX: y0u are super sweet.

Aradia pouted, turning away from them, cheeks flaming the color of her blood.

SOLLUX: aww babe, d0n't be like that.

Sollux kissed her neck affectionately making his way up until he reached her cheek. Aradia refused to turn her head to him. Nepeta shook her head with exasperation and flicked her tail up so that it pressed against Aradia's face. Before the burgundy blood knew what was happening, Nepeta had pushed her so that Sollux's lips could meet hers. She tried to pull away, but the tail held her in place. Aradia gave up the struggle and kissed Sollux deeper. Nepeta let out a small cheer while Feferi went for a snide comment.

FEFERI: Isn't t)(at just swee*)(MM*!!

Nepeta had turned and had snagged the fuchsia blood in a kiss too. All four of them stayed locked in an embrace for several minutes. 

Feferi with her bulge in her kismesis, her matesprit in her nook, and kissing her moirail while holding her up. Nepeta was happy to be held, squeezing her bulge between Aradia's tits and still occasionally fingering Feferi with her tail. Sollux, fucking two beautiful trolls and jacking one of them off while kissing her. And Aradia, poor dear sweet precious Aradia, being kissed by him, bulge being pumped, and had his bulge up her ass, Feferi fucking her in front, and Nepeta hanging off her fucking her spheres for a four-way gangbang. The rust blood was trembling from all the stimulation. 

ARADIA: *gasp* im so close!!  
NEPETA: :33 < no kidding! i'm shaking every time you twitch!  
NEPETA: :33 < remind me never to use your abs fur curl ups  
FEFERI: *)(MM*

Nepeta had wrapped her tail around Feferi's neck and was now fucking her mouth. Feferi couldn't do a thing about it while she held on to her. The olive troll leaved over Aradia's shoulder to smooch Sollux a few times.

NEPETA: :33 < hey kismesis, how things hanging?  
SOLLUX: apart fr0m y0u? n0t much.  
SOLLUX: h0w's the tit fuck?  
NEPETA: :33 < fucking fabulous!  
NEPETA: :33 < she has got to let you motorboat these!!  
SOLLUX: she d0es.  
ARADIA: guys!! im about to cum!!  
NEPETA: :33 < yeah? that's nice  
SOLLUX: sush nep! h0w cl0se is every0ne?  
FEFERI: *M)()(! M)()( MN!*  
NEPETA: :33 < im pretty close too  
SOLLUX: ab0ut the same  
SOLLUX: radi, can y0u h0ld f0r a few minutes?  
ARADIA: NO! I'M R-RIGHT ON THE E-EDGE!!!  
SOLLUX: 0h shit, y0ur seri0us  
SOLLUX: every0ne, speed up!  
ARADIA: wait no wAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! <3 <> <3< c3<

Everyone took the cue and redoubled their efforts. Bulges speed up, everyone pulled harder, and Aradia pulled back her head and screamed.

SOLLUX: (g0d y0ur s0 fucking h0t radi)  
ARADIA: FUCK! FUCK-FUCK-FUCK!! im fucking cuming!! oh fucking god!!!!!  
NEPETA: :33 < shit! me too *hmm*!!  
SOLLUX: (and such a sexy crazy bitch-fuck!)  
FEFERI: *)(mm-)(MM-U)(MWGG!! <3 <3

AAradia's bulge splattered liquid against her front and the bottom of her breasts with Feferi getting caught in the spray. She ceased up, her nook and ass hole tightening over the bulges of her kismesis and matesprit, squeezing them both and sending them over.

Sollux released, feeling them fill up aound his bulge before pulling out, letting the slurry coat their outsides, painting Aradia's ass gold while it mixed with burgundy on Feferi's stomach and thighs.

Feferi filled Aradia, causing the latter to stagger. The movement freed Feferi from the tail gag and she involuntarily bit into Nepeta's shoulder and her hands slipped down to dive deep into Nepeta. That set Nepeta off, her legs locked, pushing her deep into Aradia's breasts, lathering her olive cum all over the top of them and her face.

Nepeta's tongue found Aradia's and she could taste herself. Nepeta's movements rubbed the slurry into her own skin and she didn't care one bit.

Aradia was woozy with pleasure. There was a moment of stillness before her legs gave out and she collapsed back into the slime with Nepeta still attached. Sollux had been keeping her upright and was pulled down. Feferi, still holding the cat troll, was dragged in with the rest of them.

There was a colossal splash. They all floated on the surface of the recuperacoon, languid after the exertion. Bulges in nooks and others in a troll every which way. Aradia stopped kissing Nepeta to lay down her head on the cat troll's breasts. She was out of breath, overstimulated, and worn out.

The olive troll moved her nook from her bosom, stretching, grateful not to be curled up anymore. She stroked Aradia's hair, as she did, her tail finally unspooled from Feferi's neck.

FEFERI: *gasp* Cod be careful wit)( t)(at tail nep!  
NEPETA: :33 < sorry fef!  
NEPETA: :33 < i lost myself there  
SOLLUX: i think we all did.  
SOLLUX: y0u 0kay there aa?  
ARADIA: *moan*  
NEPETA: :33 < shes fine, just napping on my boobs  
FEFERI: We just woke up.  
SOLLUX: hmm, i think aradia needs s0me m0re winks  
ARADIA: *groan*  
NEPETA: :33 < we did fuck her pretty hard  
FEFERI: All Medigo wanted was some pancakes.  
FEFERI: Instead, s)(e got t)(e full course meal! )(-E! )(-E! )(-E!  
SOLLUX: he!! she really has clammed up ehh fef?  
ARADIA: *wine*  
FEFERI: Yea)(! S)(e needs to sea a sturgeon!  
NEPETA: :33 < we should dolphinitely scale back next time  
SOLLUX: i'm sure she will be krilling it later we will just have t0 wait and sea.  
ARADIA: god!!!!  
FEFERI: ...  SOLLUX: ...  NEPETA: ...  
FEFERI: *Cod! SOLLUX: *cod! NEPETA: *cod!!  
ARADIA: ahhhhh!!! thats it!!  
ARADIA: i cant sit for any more fish puns!!

With visible effort, Aradia pulled herself out of the sopor. Her legs trembled as she made her way out of the four-seater.

ARADIA: im going to hit the shower!  
ARADIA: than im going to have some mother fucking pancakes! then im sleeping until tomorrow!!  
ARADIA: if i hear one more fish pun during that time...

She was using the edge of the recuperacoon to steady herself, slowly taking a few uncertain steps before Sollux was beside her, holding her steady.

ARADIA: sollux your blind i can get there myself  
SOLLUX: y0u can barely stand radi  
SOLLUX: and when has n0t able t0 see st0pped me bef0re?

Aradia was too tired to argue. She leaned heavily on her matesprit as he led her out the door. He looked back at them, or at least, pointed his face in what he thought was their general direction.

SOLLUX: i'll calm her d0wn. she always feels better after s0me sh0wer sex  
SOLLUX: y0u tw0 had better take 0ne t00  
SOLLUX: s0p0r isn't the best cleaning agent.  
SOLLUX: it was fun guys  
SOLLUX: see (hee) y0u in a bit

Then the door closed behind him, leaving Feferi and Nepeta looking at each other.

NEPETA: :33 < that was great!  
FEFERI: Yea)(!! wis)( I had more time on Aradia t)(oug)(.  
FEFERI: Bot)( you and Sollux were acting more like )(er kismesis t)(an I was!  
FEFERI: You're trying to steal my as)(en quadrant you auspistice meddler!!

Nepeta laughed as she kissed Feferi deeply. They were quiet for a while, letting themselves soak in the slime, listening to the recuperacoon's plumbing siphoning their slurry and depositing it into an "out" bucket. They really needed to change that out. Eventually, Feferi shook herself, preparing to get up.

FEFERI: Aradia was rig)(t about one t)(ing, pancakes sound great!!  
NEPETA: :33 < you kmeow what else sound great?  
FEFERI: W)(at? *)(mm*!!

Nepeta had stolen a kiss again and was making her squirm. They broke apart enough for Nepeta to say:

NEPETA: :33 < more sex with my matesprit!! >:33c  
FEFERI: Nepeta!!! I'm starving ov-ooo)(o)()()()()(! <3

The fuchsia troll had failed to notice Nepeta's bulge wrapping around her own. Only after looping her twice and pulling it into her nook did Feferi finally react. The olive troll gave a cat like growl and kissed her matesprit's neck.

NEPETA: :33 < we will have breakfast i purrmise~~

The did indeed have their pancakes, several hours later, after a trip to the shower and meeting Sollux in the hall and then Aradia in the dining area, had set them back several times. Before they managed to get a few down. And after that, another trip to the shower was needed because they were both so sticky from syrup. And from each other.


End file.
